<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 by Ace_of_change</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956781">4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_change/pseuds/Ace_of_change'>Ace_of_change</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sky AU, Claiming, Forced Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sky Claim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_change/pseuds/Ace_of_change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanxas is a Possessive Sky.</p>
<p>that's it that's the fic.</p>
<p>Also, Bel really doesn't want to be here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in an AU where skies are the equivalent of Alpha's. Skies go into rut, and are generally wayy more possessive. <br/>Also, kinda yandere?<br/>I dunno, I have a couple more work ideas in this AU.</p>
<p>Also, This Is a Work of Fiction.<br/>I do not condone any of this in real life.<br/>Consent is Important.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xanxus steals Bel's first kiss, and everytime his sky is h u n g r y he feeds his pretty storm his Sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bel absolutely hates it, and he hates being in that position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bel was born a fighter, so the first time Xanxus makes him submit he snarls and fights to push him off. Xanxus is pissed off, and pushes past the protest of his other guardians and bites (claims) the storm's neck between his jaws. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bel goes limp as the other guardians go silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bel is terrified, he’s been claimedtieddown and he doesn’twanttobe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xanxus kisses him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses him tenderly, then he laps up the blood on his neck and heals Bel’s neck with mild sun flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bel is confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Less so when his boss starts kissing him like he’s consuming him, and no matter how much he squirms the hand on the back of his neck doesn’t move and he’s forced to take the affection, the claim of the Sky he’s chosen to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only when he tastes Sky in the back of his throat does Bel attempt to fight and pushXanusaway but Xanxus doesn’t let him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirks sadistically and pins his storm’s hands above his head and </span>
  <em>
    <span>forces</span>
  </em>
  <span> his storm to drink his Sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only lets go of his pretty storm when he’s satisfied, pulls back, and leaves the Storm trembling, sinking to his knees and hugging himself. Mammon doesn’t allow them to be in the same room together alone ever again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>(Not like that stops Xanxus.)</span>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>